


I’ve Still Got No Fucking Clue

by SierraTheFantasticalHelicopter



Series: Marvel With The Guardians Of Arcadia [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, I slightly know what I’m doing, I’ll add more tags once other people start showing up in later chapters, M/M, inconsistent updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraTheFantasticalHelicopter/pseuds/SierraTheFantasticalHelicopter
Summary: Interactions between Douxie, the Avengers, and other Arcadia people.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Seamus Johnson/Krel Tarron
Series: Marvel With The Guardians Of Arcadia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896343
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long to post the sequel, I was trying to decide if I wanted to write this fic first and then Captain America: The Winter Soldier or the other way around.

It was a couple months after the Battle of New York when Tony calls Douxie. It wasn’t the first time he’s called, but it had been a while since the last call.

“Hey Harry Potter. How you doing?” Tony asks. Douxie leans back against the couch he was reading on, in his newly finished bookstore.

“I’m doing great actually. I created a new potion that helps with nightmares and it’s been helping a lot.” Douxie says excitedly.

“Really? How’d you do that?” Tony questions. Douxie can hear him working on something in the background.

“It was an accident. I was trying to make a potion that will put someone into a deep sleep when they ingest it, but I accidentally dropped a different ingredient into it.” Douxie says. Archie stirs slightly before falling back asleep on Douxie’s lap.

“You think you could send me some?” Tony hesitates before asking.

“Of course. How’re you holding up Tin Can?” Douxie asks.

“Well, I’ve been doing better but I’m still barely sleeping.” Tony stops whatever he’s doing.

“Is it nightmares? Or can you just not fall asleep?” Douxie questions.

“Both, I’ve always had insomnia but now I’ve got PTSD and anxiety.” Tony mutters.

“Well, I’ve got potions that can help with the anxiety, nightmares, and insomnia.” Douxie says. Tony lets out a sigh of relief.

“What about panic attacks?” Tony asks.

“No. Sorry, Tony. I’m still trying to find something that can help with that because Jim’s been getting them a lot too, but I can’t find anything.” Tony can hear the regret in Douxie’s voice.

“It’s fine, you’re already doing more than enough to help.” Tony says.

“What were you working on?” Douxie questions, still feeling slightly regretful for not helping more.

“One of my old iron man suits. I got bored.” Tony says.

“Cool. Oh! I almost forgot. Krel wanted to ask you questions about your suit, but I can’t remember the questions.” Douxie exclaims. Tony chuckles as Douxie rambles on about his friend.

“Well, he can ask me himself when I come to California.” Tony says, cutting Douxie off.

“Really?! When?” Douxie asks.

“Soon, I’m going to be staying in Malibu for the winter. I’m going there next month and I’m leaving after Valentine’s Day.” Tony says.

“That’s so exciting! Krel’s going to freak, he’ll be so ecstatic.” Douxie exclaims, causing Tony to chuckle again.

“Yeah, hey how’s Archie doing?” Tony asks, just now realizing he hasn’t heard anything about the familiar.

“He’s doing fine, right now he’s sleeping.” Douxie starts petting Archie, causing the cat dragon to purr.

“Cool, tell him I say hi. I’ve gotta go, Pepper’s yelling at me that I’ve got a meeting.” Tony says. Douxie can hear a females voice in the background and assumes it’s Pepper. He’s never met her but Tony talks about her a lot.

“Alright, bye Tin Can.” Douxie chuckles.

“Peace out, Harry Potter.” Tony hangs up. Douxie goes back to the book he was reading, which happened to be Harry Potter.

——

“Are you excited to talk to Tony?” Douxie asks. Him and Krel are currently on their way to Tony’s house in Malibu.

“Yeah, I’ve wanted to question him about his arc reactor for months now. He’s one of the only humans that has an intelligence similar to mine.” Krel rambles.

“There are a lot of smart people in the world, Krel. There’s just different kinds of intelligence. Like I’m great at history and English, although I’m also good at science; Seamus knows a lot about space and the human body; Bruce is a genius when it comes to science; Tony and you are both geniuses when it comes to mechanics. Just because someone isn’t smart in the same subject as you doesn’t mean they’re stupid.” Douxie tells Krel. Krel gains a thoughtful look.

“I never thought about it like that.” Krel admits.

“Not a lot of people do.” Douxie says.

“How long is the drive supposed to be?” Krel asks.

“About an hour, you can take a nap if you want to.” Douxie says. Krel nods before laying his head back and falling asleep. Archie was laying in Krel’s lap taking his own nap.

The rest of the drive is silent, save for the music that’s playing quietly. Douxie hums along to My Chemical Romance, Evanescence, and Panic! At The Disco as he drives to Malibu.

When they get there he wakes up Krel and Archie. Archie jumps on Douxie’s shoulders and him and Krel both get out. Douxie pops the trunk and takes three duffle bags out, handing one to Krel.

“You guys must be Douxie and Krel.” Douxie turns and sees a red haired woman. 

“I’m Pepper, Tony asked me to show you to the garage.” Pepper smiles at them before leading them to the house. They go inside and are led to the back of the house.

“Tony talks about you two a lot.” Pepper says.

“Really?” Krel asks.

“Yeah, when he first told me about you guys I could’ve sworn he was this close to adopting you.” Pepper tells them, pinching her fingers together. Douxie chuckles at that.

“What does a-doopt-ing mean?” Krel asks, trying to pronounce the word.

“Adopting. It means he wants to be your legal guardian, he wants you to live with him. He’s basically be your non biological father.” Douxie explains.

“Oh.” Krel blushes at that. Pepper laughs before opening a door, inside Tony is hunched over an Ironman suit.

“Hey Tin Can!” Douxie yells before tackling Tony in a hug. They fall to the floor and Tony chuckles.

“It’s good to see you too, Harry Potter.” Tony says. They stand up and make their way to Pepper, Krel, and Archie. Archie had jumped into Krel’s arms when Douxie tackled Tony.

“Hey Arch, Krel how are you?” Tony asks, clapping Krel on the back. Archie gets back on Douxie’s shoulders.

“I am good, I saw my sister and one of my best friends last week.” Krel answers.

“That’s good.” Tony says.

“Oh! Here’s the potions.” Douxie exclaims, before handing Tony one of the duffle bags in his hands.

“Thanks Doux, your a life saver.” Tony smiles at him.

“Yeah, maybe now he’ll actually sleep.” Pepper teases.

“Oh shush.” Tony holds a finger to her lips. Pepper raises an unamused eyebrow and Tony removes his finger.

“Alright, I’ll leave you three to play.” Pepper says before leaving.

“We are not playing.” Tony says in mock offense. Douxie snorts and Krel just looks amused.

“You guys are a funny couple.” Krel comments.

“Yeah, unlike you and Seamus. You guys are sickeningly gross.” Douxie teases.

“Not Staja gross, though.” Krel retorts.

“Your right, but your still gross.” Douxie pats Krel on the head.

“Your just jealous you don’t got a man.” Tony says. Douxie looks confused before a look of realization hits him.

“Fuzz buckets! I can’t believe I haven’t told you yet.” Douxie slaps his forehead. “I’m aro/ace.”

“Really? Good for you, I’m bi.” Tony says. Douxie smiles widely at him.

“Are you working on your suit?” Krel asks, walking over.

“One of the old ones. You can mess around with it if you’d like.” Krel sits where Tony was sitting before and starts tinkering with the suit. He turns his transduction off and sets his bag down.

“You wanna help me with something?” Tony asks Douxie.

“Sure, what is it?” Douxie sets his bag down and follows Tony to a corner of the room.

“Okay, so I’ve been trying to make a machine that can go into the ocean and destroy all the plastic there. The problem is, I can’t find anything that can break the particles of plastic down.” Tony explains pointing at the machine sitting on a table.

“You think magic could help?” Douxie questions.

“I think it’s worth a shot.” Tony says. He hands a piece of plastic to Douxie.

“Hoc perdere.” Douxie says. The plastic in his hands slowly turns to dust.

“Holy shit, it actually worked. Now we just gotta figure out how to make the machine do that.” Tony mutters. 

“What if we create a potion that could do this, but leave water alone?” Archie asks.

“Then we could put it in the ocean and it’ll destroy the plastic and leave everything else alone. Archie your a genius!” Tony exclaims.

“Alright, we’re going to need ingredients. Are there any potions that might be able to break plastic down?” Douxie asks.

“I don’t know.” Archie mutters.

“Didn’t you bring a book on potions with you?” Krel asks. Douxie snaps his fingers and walks over to his bag.

“You would be correct Krel. Thanks for reminding me.” Douxie says. Krel nods and goes back to tinkering with the Ironman suit.

Douxie rummages through his bag before holding out a book triumphantly. He walks back to Tony while thumbing through the book.

“Ok, so this potion is kind of like acid. It’ll destroy almost everything, so if we want to use it we would have to make some adjustments.” Douxie mumbles, mainly to himself.

“What ingredients do you need for it?” Tony questions.

“Let’s see, Hmm. We need eye of newt, angel’s trumpet, beetle eyes, fluxweed, iguana blood, and mint.” Douxie reads off.

“Where are we supposed to get this stuff?” Tony asks.

“If you know the right people, you can get anything.” Archie says.

“You think Faramore is still in Santa Monica?” Douxie asks Archie.

“They moved there a few years ago, so it’s possible but not likely.” Archie responds.

Douxie taps his chin, “Well it wouldn’t hurt to try.”

“So we’re going to Santa Monica?” Tony asks.

“Yeah. Do you want to come with us Krel?” Douxie turns to the Akiridion. Krel looks up from the suit he’s working on.

“Sure.” Krel stands from his chair and stretches his back out. 

“Alrighty then, let’s go.” Tony leads them to the opposite side of the garage to where a bunch of cars sit. He gets in the driver seats of one of his less flashy cars and starts the engine.

Douxie takes shotgun with Archie while Krel gets in the back seat. Krel puts on his transduction before Tony pulls out of the garage.

They talk and joke around for the half hour drive. When they get to Santa Monica they drive around looking for Faramore.

“What does Faramore look like?” Tony asks while looking around.

“They’re darker skinned, they look like they’re in their thirties, they had short green hair last I saw them, and they usually dress in bright colors.” Douxie tells them.

“There!” Archie points out a person going down an alleyway. The alleyway was a dead end, but that didn’t stop Faramore from walking into a wall.

Krel and Tony looked on in wonder as the wizard disappears. Tony quickly parks his car and the group of four get out.

Douxie leads them to the alleyway and holds his hand against the wall Faramore went through. He ushered Tony and Krel through before walking through himself. They can hear music from the door in front of them.

“We need a change of clothes.” Archie mutters. Douxie waves his hand and his clothes change from his normal outfit to a bright pink crop top with a black skull on it, black ripped skinny jeans, black combat boots, a skull choker, and skull earrings.

Tony’s outfit changes to black skinny jeans and a colorful tank top. Krel’s outfit turns to something similar to Tony’s.

“Alright, do not drink or eat anything unless you watch them make it. Krel I want you to stay with me at all times.” Douxie says.

Krel nods and Tony laughs. “Don’t worry Harry Potter, my partying days are behind me.”

“I know, but people here will try to hand you anything.” Douxie says. Douxie pushes open the door and the music they heard got 10x louder.

Inside there was a DJ in one corner, a bar in another, there were booths and tables near the bar, and in the middle was a lit up dance floor. Most of the people in the room were on the dance floor.

Only a few of the people in the room looked human, and the ones that did were using magic. There were multiple creatures that were humanoid, but there was something off about them.

There was one person, who looked human, that had horns sticking out of their head. Another had blue skin and black wings.

“What the fuck?” Tony asks, the music is so loud he doesn’t think anyone heard him.

“It’s a creature rave! The only human here is you!” Douxie has to shout over the music.

Douxie looks around the room, searching for Faramore, when he hears barking. He turns and sees a large German Shepard running towards him. Douxie lets out a yelp as the dog tackles him, before he starts laughing.

“It’s good to see you too Linny.” Linny transforms from a dog to a woman. The woman has brown skin, caramel colored eyes, curly brown hair, a bright green crop top, and bright green booty shorts.

“Hey Douxie, you looking for Faramore?” Linny asks, while helping Douxie back up.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t happen to know where he is would you?” Douxie smiles at the shapeshifter.

“Your asking a familiar if they know where their wizard is? Boy, of course I know where he is, c’mon I’ll bring you to him.” Linny walks over towards the bar.

Linny leads the group of four to where Faramore is sitting in one of the booths. Faramore smiles at them as they sit down.

“Douxie, it’s great to see you again.” Faramore says. They stand up around the table to hug Douxie.

“It’s great to see you too.” Douxie smiles at his friend.

“I see you’ve brought friends this time, a cute one too.” Faramore winks at Tony.

“I’m taken, sorry.” Tony says.

“Damn, oh well.” Faramore chuckles. Faramore sits down, with Linny sitting next to him. Douxie, Krel, and Tony sit on the other side of the booth.

“What’d ya need Doux? And don’t look at me like that you would only enter here if you needed something, you hate raves.” Faramore says. Douxie stops himself from arguing, even if it was true.

“We need potion ingredients.” Douxie tells them. 

“Whatcha need?” Douxie lists off the ingredients they need and Faramore stands and leaves. Linny leaves to get a drink, leaving the group of four alone.

“Why hello there, Handsome. Aren’t you a little young to be here?” Douxie turns his head and sees a fairy leaning on the table next to Krel.

“He’s with us.” Douxie tells the fairy. The fairy turns towards him and smirks.

“Well, you’re a cutie too. So’s you’re friend but he’s too old for my taste.” The fairy says.

“I’m older than him, and we aren’t interested.” Douxie glares.

“Your loss.” The fairy walks away. A few minutes later Linny comes back holding two drinks.

“Don’t worry Douxie I didn’t spike it.” Linny hands the bright blue drink to Douxie. Douxie rolls his eyes before tapping the edge of the glass.

The drink doesn’t do anything. Satisfied, Douxie takes a sip.

“Hmm, this is good. What is it?” Douxie asks.

“Blue Lagoon cocktail, mermaid recipe.” Linny answers after taking a drink of her own cocktail. Douxie hums as he takes another sip.

Faramore walks back over to their table and takes Douxie’s drink out of his hands. Douxie lets out a noise of protest before a bag is placed in his hands.

“Here’s you stuff.” Faramore says before taking a sip of the drink he stole from Douxie.

“How much do I owe you?” Douxie asks.

“Hmm, let’s say 15 silver shillings.” Faramore says after a moment of thought.

Douxie reaches into his boot and pulls out a little baggie of metal coins. He counts out fifteen silver pieces and hands them to the other wizard.

“Pleasure doing business with ya. I’m leaving for Dallas soon so if you need something you’re either going to have to travel or find someone else.” Faramore tells him.

“Thanks, for everything.” Douxie pulls Faramore into a hug. Douxie hears a whine and he chuckles before pulling Linny into the hug. Archie jumps from Douxie’s shoulders to Linny’s head to Faramore’s shoulders then back to Douxie’s shoulders.

“I’ll try not to wait a year before seeing you again. I’ll miss you guys.” Douxie mumbles.

“We might track you down if you wait a year again.” Linny says. Faramore nods before pulling away from the hug.

Douxie pulls back and smiles at the wizard and familiar. He waves before leading Tony and Krel to the door.

When they get out the door Douxie changes their clothes back to what they were wearing before.

“Well that was fun.” Tony comments as they walk back towards the car.

“I did not like the creature trying to court me.” Krel states. Douxie and Tony both chuckle.

“Yeah, fairies flirt with everyone. Although it was weird seeing that fairy flirt with you, since your so young.” Douxie says.

“That was weird, and what did she mean when she said I was too old for her? I’m not old!” Tiny exclaims. They arrived at the car and began their half hour drive back to Malibu.

“Your kinda old Tin Can.” Douxie teases. Tony gasps in mock offense.

“And don’t assume a fairy’s gender, their concept of gender is extremely different to humans.” Archie says. Tony looks confused, but all he does is nod.

——

When they get back to the house it’s late. They walk into the kitchen and find Pepper sitting at the countertop with a cup of coffee.

“Foods on the stove, you might want to heat it up.” Pepper says, not looking up from her phone.

“Thank Pep, your the best.” Tony pecks Pepper on the lips before grabbing some food. After dinner the trio make their way back to the lab.

Tony makes them coffee before they start working on the potion. It takes them until the next evening to get the potion right.

At first they were just trying to change small things, but then Douxie got bored and started throwing in random ingredients. He might’ve even thrown in a wrench on accident, luckily Archie was keeping track of everything they did so they could recreate the potion.

“Fucking finally.” Tony mutters. Douxie and Krel let out noises of agreement before they both collapse in chairs.

“I think it’s bed time.” Archie says. Tony yawns in agreement and leaves the room. Douxie and Krel grab their bags and follow suit.

They stay at Tony’s house for a week, creating and destroying multiple things. Tony even brings up the idea of adoption to Krel, but he turns it down, at least for now.

“Well, guess this is goodbye. I’ll see you two soon, and if I don’t then I’ll call you whenever I can.” Tony says, pulling them into a group hug.

“See ya Tin Can. Thanks for letting us stay here.” Douxie mutters.

“It was great seeing you again, and thanks for all the tuna.” Archie nuzzles Tony’s face.

“Hopefully we will see each other soon. I’ll think about your offer of a-doop-ting some more.” Krel says. Tony nods and waves at them as they get in the car and drive away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sob sessions and hot chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like a really quick chapter about Iron Man 3 and how Douxie reacts.

Douxie has three jobs, one was at an Italian Bistro, another was at a cafe, and then there was the bookstore. Douxie was working at the cafe when he saw the news.

“Yesterday there was a terrorist attack at Tony Stark’s house in Malibu, Pepper Potts is fine but Mr. Stark’s body has yet to be found.” The reporter says. Everybody in the diner pauses what they’re doing, staring intently at the tv.

“It is unknown if his fellow Avengers know what’s going on, and Ms. Potts is refusing to answer questions as of right now. Garth you want to take over?” The reporter asks. The tv switches to a different reporter, and Douxie stops paying attention.

No, he can’t be dead, it’s not possible. I saw him a few weeks ago, Douxie thinks.

He starts hyperventilating and yells at his boss that he’s leaving early. He misses the look of pity his boss sends him as he speed walks out of the cafe.

He gets into his car and quickly drives to the bookstore. By the time he gets there he’s got tears streaming down his face. He rushes in and runs up the stairs to his apartment above.

Archie’s sleeping on the bed when Douxie throws the door open. Archie startles awake when he hears a thud, immediately flying over to his wizard when he notices the tears.

“H-he’s de-dead Archie. T-To-Tony’s dead.” Douxie sobs. Archie stiffens before gently guiding his sobbing friend to the bed.

“Shh, it’s going to be okay.” Archie soothes. Douxie continues sobbing for a while, slowly his sobs turn into sniffles.

“Does Krel know yet?” Archie asks.

“I don’t know. I don’t even know if the rest of the Avengers know.” Douxie mutters. He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out his phone.

He’s got multiple notifications from Krel and his group chat.

::::

Text between Space Dude and Magic Dude

Space Dude: Have you seen the news

Douxie?

Are you ignoring me

Oh Kleb sorry I forgot you were working text me when you finish your shift

Wizard Dude: Sorry I wasn’t working I saw the news and started crying

How are you holding up

Space Dude: I was also crying 

So not well

Have you talked to your other friends yet

Wizard Dude: No I was going to after you

They left lots of messages though

Space Dude: Ok

Why don’t you answer them now and I’ll head to the bookstore

Wizard Douxie: Good plan

See you soon

::::

Douxie sighed before looking at the group chat he’s in with the other Avengers.

::::

Earth’s Mightiest Weirdos

Scary Lady: Are you guys watching the news?

Spangles: No, why?

Katniss: turn on the news

Spangles: Fuck. Is this real?

Mean Green: I think it is

Scary Lady: Doux, how’re you holding up?

Katniss: douxie

hey answer us

if you don’t answer we’re going to assume the worst and track you down

Scary Lady: When did Tony say Douxie and Krel were visiting him?

Mean Green: I don’t know

Spangles: You don’t think they were there too, do you?

Katniss: they’re not there, they were there a few weeks ago.

Mean Green: Oh thank god

That doesn’t explain the lack of response though

Harry Potter: Sorry guys I was crying

Scary Lady: Don’t apologize, we were just worried.

Spangles: How’re you feeling?

Harry Potter: Better

Krel’s coming over so we don’t have to be alone

Mean Green: That’s good

Katniss: glad your feeling better

you want me to fly over there

Harry Potter: Aren’t you on a mission right now

Scary Lady: Yes we are, but it’s not that hard. We could easily get two other SHIELD agents to take our place.

Mean Green: I’m near California anyways I might come visit

Tin Can: you guys are having a get together without me

fucking rude

::::

Douxie stares at his phone in shock. Tony was supposed to be dead and here he was texting in the group chat.

::::

Scary Lady: I stg if that’s really you Stark I’m going to kill you.

Tin Can: what did I do

Mean Green: We thought you died

The news was going on about how they couldn’t find your body

Tin Can: oh

well I’m not dead I crash landed in Tennessee and met this 10 year old kid that’s helping me fix my suit

Harry Potter: You’re really ok?

Tin Can: yeah kid sorry for making you cry

Harry Potter: It’s fine

I’m just glad your ok

Although Krel might just kill you when he finds out your alive

Tin Can: how bad is he

::::

Douxie looks up as the bell downstairs rings. He walks down the stairs, Archie hitching a ride on his shoulders, and sees Krel. Krel pulls him into a hug as soon as he’s close enough.

“Did you text the Avengers?” Krel asks into his chest.

“Yeah, and there’s something you need to know.” Douxie says.

Krel looks up from Douxie’s chest looking confused. “What?”

“Tony’s alive. He managed to get away in one of his suits and crash landed in Tennessee.” Douxie tells him. Krel’s eyes go wide before he looks pissed.

Krel grabs Douxie’s phone and opens up the group chat.

::::

Harry Potter: I’m really fucking pissed that’s how I feel

Tin Can: I’m sorry Krel I didn’t mean to make you sad

Harry Potter: I know you didn’t but you have to be more careful

Tin Can: I’ll try 

there’s still something I need to take care of though

Aldrich Killian orchestrated the attack and he kidnapped Pepper

Scary Lady: Do you need help?

Tin Can: no this is personal and I don’t want you guys getting hurt

Harry Potter: Stay safe

Douxie also says stay safe

Tin Can: I’ll try my best

::::

Krel hands Douxie’s phone back to Douxie, who pockets it before leading Krel up to his apartment.

“I think hot coco is needed.” Douxie says as he walks into the kitchen. He grabs two mugs out of the cupboard and starts making hot chocolate.

“Do you think Ms. Pepper will be okay?” Krel asks. He looks less sad now, the sadness being replaced by tiredness.

“I think Tony’s going to do everything he can to save her.” Douxie says. Krel nods and takes the cup of coco Douxie hands him.

“I was scared.” Krel says. Douxie looks up, but Krel continues before he can say anything. “I thought I had lost another person, I know it’s been almost two years since I lost my parents but it still hurts. I felt like that when I thought Tony died.”

“They loved you Krel, and you loved them. The ones we love never truly leave you.” Douxie comforts the Akiridion.

“I know that, a lot of people have told me that.” Krel rolls his eyes.

“Well it’s true, take it from me.” Douxie drifted off into his memories, memories of people he’s loved and lost. Most of them due to old age.

“I keep forgetting your immortal.” Krel whispers.

Douxie smiles sadly at the younger teenager, “It’s easier to forget how lonely it is when you’ve got companions like Archie and Zoe.” Douxie scratches behind Archie’s ears.

“We’ve got Krel, Aja, and Seamus now too.” Archie points out.

“That is true, Akiridion life spans are way longer than humans.” Krel agrees. Douxie smiles at his friends. ‘They were going to be okay’, Douxie thought.


End file.
